La Garde Du Corps
by CamORiley
Summary: Quand rejoindre sa petite amie devient une mission "commando", Tony Stark relève le défi, quitte à devoir affronter la nouvelle secrétaire ... Attention, contient un !SPOILER! pour Captain America : The Winter Soldier !
1. Chapitre 1

** Bonjour :)  
Ravie d'être de retour parmi vous. J'ai d'autres fanfictions en court d'écriture, mais celle la est très courte et je l'ai écrit très rapidement voilà pourquoi elle arrive avant les autres (je suis de plus très fière de moi, j'ai enfin réussi à en faire une courte \o/)**

**Alors elle n'a aucun liens avec les autres fanfictions que j'ai déjà pu écrire, elle peut par contre contenir un SPOILER pour la fin de _Captain America : The Winter Soldier_ (vous êtes prévenu(e)).**  
**Comme toujours, même si mes histoires s'inscrivent dans la lignée des films, les personnages suivent les caractères physiques des comics.**  
**Ils ne sont toujours pas en ma possession, ils appartient à Marvel.**

* * *

Les portes du bâtiment de Stark Industries s'ouvrirent, laissant un homme brun d'1m80 pénétrer dans son enceinte. Il avait avec lui un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses blanches.

Il parcourut le grand hall d'entrée en en profitant pour saluer certains employés. Il emprunta ensuite la cage d'escalier. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança à la conquête des marches. Il avait en effet 17 étages à gravirent pour arriver où il désirait se rendre.  
Bien sûr il aurait pu emprunter l'ascenseur, mais son but étant de se rendre au 17ème étage sans jamais se faire remarquer. Et la petite musique qui s'active à chaque ouverture de porte de l'ascenseur et loin d'être discrète.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au 17ème étage ? Les bureaux de la direction de Stark Industries. Et notre homme était en quelque sorte, black-listé de cet étage. Étrange quand on porte le même nom que le bâtiment …

Enfin arrivé à son but, le beau brun prit 5min pour se recoiffer et vérifier qu'il était comme à son habitude, parfait. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança d'un pas décidé dans la traversée du long couloir qui le séparait du bureau qu'il souhaitait atteindre.  
Il plaça le bouquet de fleur de façon à cacher son visage de la secrétaire se trouvant un peu plus en avant du bureau, mais cela n'empêcha rien.

« - Et c'est encore une fois raté.

- Eh m... ! »

Notre homme abaissa le bouquet et se tourna vers la secrétaire, la foudroyant du regard. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Stark, que puis-je donc pour vous en cette fin de matinée ?

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hill … Je voudrais savoir si j'ai l'autorisation de rejoindre le bureau de la directrice, Pepper Potts, qui est, et il semble que vous l'oubliez souvent, ma petite amie.

- Laissez-moi vérifier son agenda … Alors, comme toujours aucun rendez-vous avec un certain ''Tony Stark'' ou même ''Iron Man'' ou encore ''chéri''. Mais en revanche j'ai cette note ''Ne pas laissez Anthony Edward Stark franchir la porte de mon bureau''. Je respecte donc les ordres. Autre chose ?

- Vous savez qui signe vos chèques ?

- Oui, mademoiselle Potts, car même cela est trop fatiguant pour vous. Hum … je vois que vous avez apporté des roses, elles sont pour moi ? Une tentative pour me soudoyer ?

- Ça marche ?

- La réponse est exactement la même que les cinq fois précédentes : non. »

Maria Hill s'était levée de sa chaise et se tenait maintenant en face du milliardaire. Une bataille de regard s'était engagée, ils étaient habitués à ce petit jeu depuis maintenant deux mois. Le gagnant n'étant jamais le même à chaque fois.

« - Maria … Il est bientôt midi, je veux seulement voir Pepper pendant sa pause. Promis je la libère à 14h pile.

- Mademoiselle Potts à une réunion à 14h, elle souhaite rester dans son bureau pendant les deux prochaines heures pour la préparer et revoir certains dossiers.

- Elle doit manger. Je vais juste la voir, l'emmène déjeuner un morceau juste à côté et elle sera de retour à 13h59. Je suis un bon petit ami, allez s'il vous plait ?

- Miss Potts m'a déjà demandé de lui commander un repas, qu'elle mangera seule dans son bureau. »

Tony Stark affichait maintenant son plus beau regard de désespoir, il voulait voir Pepper. Mais cette dernière avait recruté plus qu'un garde du corps : une agent du SHIELD.

« - Allez Tony, laissez tomber. Vous avez déjà utilisé toutes les ruses et autres baratin possibles pour passer et vous savez que j'ai absolument le droit à toutes les méthodes pour vous empêcher d'avancer, violence physique étant même chaudement recommandée par la directrice elle-même. Il est impossible pour vous d'aller plus loin aujourd'hui. »

Impossible n'avait jamais été dans le vocabulaire de notre héros. Il voulait passer et il allait y arriver. Même si cela s'annonçait périlleux.

« - En réalité... je n'ai pas encore tout essayé ... »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et sans que cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir, se retrouva avec les lèvres du playboy collées aux siennes.

Le baisser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le génie eu largement le temps de s'échapper en direction du bureau tant convoité, profitant de la confusion de l'Agent Hill suite à son geste.

Tony pénétra dans le bureau, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, fière de lui.

Une jolie rousse le regarda. Pepper ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour tellement sa joie était contagieuse.

« - Je vois que tu as donc encore une fois réussit à passer. Comment tu as fait cette fois ? Oh non, laisse tomber, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. On va manger où ? »

* * *

Après s'être décidé sur un lieu pour le déjeuner et s'être aussi longuement embrassé, car Tony semblait en avoir considérablement besoin, le couple quitta le bureau et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Le milliardaire ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à la secrétaire.

« - Allez Hill, ne faites pas cette tête, on sait tous les deux que vous avez adoré. »

Pepper lança un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

Finalement, elle aimerait bien savoir comment il avait fait pour passer …

* * *

** J'espère que cela vous a plus, je m'excuse comme toujours pour mon orthographe catastrophique ...**  
** Reviews attendues et énormément apprécié :) **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je tiens à commencer en vous REMERCIANT ! Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir et ces grâces à vos commentaires si gentils que j'ai eu envie de faire une suite.  
D'ailleurs je ne m'étais jamais vu écrire une fanfict avec mon ship Pepperony et Maria Hill, car je déteste vraiment ce personnage dans les comics et pourtant il semble que se soit une de mes fanfict qui a le plus de succès ^^**

** J'espère donc que cette suite vous plaira autant que la précédente ! **

** J'ai d'ailleurs nommé cette suite "Round 2" car on a vraiment à faire à la suite de mon premier chapitre. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à le lire si vous ne l'avez pas fait car vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose à ce chapitre.**

** Comme toujours, les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Marvel, je n'ai malheureusement aucun droit sur eux ...**

** Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Round 2**

Costume noir sur le dos, cravate elle aussi noire nouée autour du cou, chemise blanche tirée à quatre épingles. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingts, l'homme se pavanait dans le hall de l'entreprise Stark Industrie.  
Il marchait en territoire conquis, mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? Après tout, il en était l'actionnaire majoritaire et portait le même nom que celui figurant un peu partout sur et dans le bâtiment.

Il était Tony Stark.

Fière de sa dernière victoire datant d'il y a deux jours, il prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le fameux étage 17. Il ne prenait pas les précautions habituelles pour éviter la ''garde du corps'', il se sentait en grande confiance aujourd'hui. Il comptait rejoindre le bureau de son amie sans aucune difficulté. Il avait bien l'intention de rester sur une victoire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mais ce n'est pas la petite musique de ce dernier qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

« - Bonjour Hill ! Comment allez vous en cette belle journée ?

- Bonjour Tony. Je vais bien, merci … Enfin, je vais bien surtout depuis votre arrivée. Je sais que l'on va s'amuser. »

- Nos deux protagonistes souriaient. Ils avaient tout deux en tête leur dernier échange.

Une fois que le milliardaire était arrivé au niveau du bureau de la secrétaire, il reprit la parole.

« - Bon alors, pour passer aujourd'hui, faut-il que j'ajoute la langue ? Ah moins que votre plaisir est était largement comblé la dernière fois.

- A vrai dire, Tony, je ne serai pas réticente à un second échange plus intime. Bien au contraire même … »

Le génie tiqua une seconde. L'ancienne Agent du SHIELD quant à elle en profita pour se lever de son siège et rejoindre notre homme. Elle s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup approchée de lui.

« - Hum … Tony, comment vous dire … J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre dernière rencontre. Vous aviez raison, j'ai ''adoré'' votre baisser. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas laissé indifférente … Et vous n'êtes pas venue me voir ses deux derniers jours … J'ai donc supposé que pour vous aussi, le contact de nos lèvres avaient été plus qu'un jeu et que vous étiez mal à l'aise à l'idée de me revoir, car vos sentiments sont encore perturbés. »

Mais à quoi elle jouait ? Elle le draguait ? Le playboy était complètement confus !

Il prit un instant pour examiner la jeune femme, espérant trouver un rictus qui pourrait le rassurer sur le fait que le jeune femme se jouait de lui. Mais ce qu'il vit ne le rassura en rien.  
Maria Hill était maquillée, beaucoup plus qu'à son habitude. Elle portait également une jupe et des talons hauts. Elle s'était faites féminine et très séduisante.

Tony comprit qu'il devrait recadrer la situation avant que la brune ne se fasse trop d'idées. Mais il était complètement perdu face à son attitude et ne savait que dire.

« - Euh Maria … non pardon, Hill … je …

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler, je sais déjà tout. Pepper m'a d'ailleurs avoué vous avoir trouvé distant ces derniers jours. »

Mais non ! Tony ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire. Maria Hill continua son approche et finit par saisir la nuque du beau brun et glisser ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille gauche de l'homme. Elle commença à chuchoter des phrases qui fient pâlir notre héros.

« - Tony, je ne vous demande pas de quitter Pepper, nous pouvons tout à fait vivre notre relation en secret, elle n'en sera que plus excitante. Miss Potts travail beaucoup, il sera facile de la tromper … Et puis Tony, on sait tous les deux que vous avez un faible pour les secrétaires. »

Si Pepper avait ouvert la porte de son bureau à ce moment précis, il était mort. Maria Hill avait fait dériver ses lèvres, tentant de voler un baiser au milliardaire. Mais ce dernier a réussi à l'esquiver et repousser la brune.

« - Écoutez Maria, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes imaginé, mais je suis très bien avec Pepper. Ce baiser échangé ne veut strictement rien dire et je m'excuse je n'aurai jamais dû vous embrasser. C'était puéril de ma part et cela vous à un peu trop perturbé. Je vais m'en aller et vous laisser repenser à tout cela et reprendre un peu vos esprits, tranquillement. Je pense qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un malentendu et je … je … enfin je vous laisse tranquille. Au revoir Maria. Et pas à la peine de dire à Pepper que je suis passé, cela doit rester entre nous. »

Il joignit alors le geste à la parole.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermaient sur notre homme, une jolie rousse sortit la tête de son bureau.

« - Il est parti ?

- Oui ! J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et cela à parfaitement marché !

- Je te l'avais dit ! Il a un vrai problème avec les filles qui s'attachent trop vite, il prend peur et s'enfuit. J'entendais toute votre conversation depuis mon bureau, j'ai dû me retenir de rire pour ne pas tout faire échouer.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête il était d'un mal à l'aise ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir, je voulais tellement me mettre à rire. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire et repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Tony n'était pas prêt de revenir de si tôt essayer de traverser le couloir de l'étage 17.

Après avoir réussi à reprendre leur calme, Pepper reprit la parole.

« - En tout cas tu as été parfaite Maria. Allez, tu choisis le restaurant pour ce midi, je t'invite ! On va fêter tes talents d'actrice.

- Merci Pepper. Mais juste je peux t'avouer un truc ?

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est vrai qu'il embrasse bien. »

* * *

**Comme toujours, mille excuse pour mon orthographe.**

**J'attend vos reviews avec énormément d'impatience :) !**


End file.
